Regalo a Esme
by Aily Cullen P
Summary: One-Shot. Los hermanos Edward y Alice Cullen piensan en un regalo a Esme pero terminan dandole otro tambien


**_Los personajes no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer yo solo juego un poco con ellos y con mi cabeza loca XD ( que quisiera que Edward fuera mio es otra cosa)_**

* * *

Estaba tratando de despertarme cuando vi que eran las 6 de la mañana en el despertador, maldecía en mi interior a mi hermano por andar citándome tan temprano para ensayar, claro que valdría la pena la razón pero justo esa razón esa la que no me había dejado dormir en toda la noche, aunque tenga el extraño don de saber lo que iba a suceder no podía dejar los nervios a un lado; aun podía recordar cuando se me ocurrió la maravillosa idea

Flash Back

Estaba sentada en el comedor haciendo uno de mis bosquejos de vestidos, desde pequeña había decidido ser diseñadora de modas, así que a mis 17 años ya tenia una gran colección diseños plasmados en papel, Esme siempre dice que es bueno que los guarde así dentro de unos años cuando me dieran la oportunidad, los mostraría y lograría crear una gran colección de ropa con mi nombre, y aunque no todos pudieran salir a la luz podría ver mis avances y sentirme orgullosa por todo lo que eh hecho.

Ella siempre dice ya esta orgullosa de mi y que eso nunca iba a cambiar. es esa una de las razones por que tanto la quiero, apoya todas mis decisiones por locas o absurdas que sean, ella siempre esta hay para mi y para mi hermano. aunque nos faltara la presencia y el amor de un padre ella trataba de llenarlo siempre y de alguna manera lo ah logrado, aunque no completamente. nunca supimos bien lo que le paso, solo que había muerto en un terrible incendio que hubo en el hospital de papá cuando Edward tenia 13 y yo 12.

En eso escucho una canción que ya había oído en un par de ocasiones, era hermosa... me recordaba tanto a Esme, en eso se me ocurrió una idea

- ¿ que traes en mente Alice ?- pregunto mi hermano mientras entraba al comedor

- ¿ por que preguntas ?, ¿ como sabes que tramo algo?-pregunte con una cara inocente

- por que siempre pones esa cara cuando tienes algo en mente y no quieres que me entere, anda dime- dijo cruzando los brazos en el pecho

- bueno de todas maneras tendría que contarte para que me ayudes

- ¿ ayudarte en que exactamente ? – pregunto poniéndose a la defensiva

- en hacerle un regalo a Esme, falta un mes para que sea su cumpleaños y si queremos que este listo para entonces, tenemos que empezar lo antes posible –dije con una gran sonrisa

- déjate de rodeos Alice – dijo empezándose a irritar

- bueno, es que estaba pensando que podríamos cantarle en la fiesta enfrente de todos, ya se que no te gusta ser la atención de todo el mundo como si tuvieras miedo escénico, cuando se que no tienes. además que no creo cantar muy bien, aunque tu siempre digas lo contrario, yo se que tu cantas excelente siempre lo haz demostrado pero yo no eh cantado en publico desde pequeña y eso es raro por que no me da miedo simplemente creo que no se me ah podido la oportunidad, y ahora que lo pienso talvez podríamos gravárselo en un disco aprovechando las cosas de el estudio de Esme, eso mas bien lo tendrías que hacer tu por que yo no se moverle al equipo ¿ y bueno que piensas ?- termine de decir rápidamente, tenia la costumbre de poder hablar mucho rápido y con poco aire

- de donde sacas tanto aire para decir todo eso sin detenerte, si tuvieras la cabeza mas grande pensaría que de ahí pero no además de que se te escaparía por tu cabello

- ja... ja hablo enserio Edward no es para que empieces con tus bromas tontas y que tienes contra de mi cabello, por lo menos yo si me lo peino no que tu- por que se mete con mi cabbello ?, ¿ que no sabe que eso es un gran insulto para cualquier mujer ?

- yo también hablo enserio, y eso no es peinar, están en puntas para todos lados – dijo haciendo señas con su mano arriba de su cabeza

- ya, dime que piensas de mi plan, pero sin burlarte

- que estas loca

- ¡ que ! ¿ Porque ?

- Por que no pienso de ninguna manera cantar enfrente de todos

- vamos Edward, démosle ese regalo, la va a encantar yo lo se, tanto como se que terminaras aceptando – dije haciendo mi mejor puchero

- como puedes estar tan segura hermanita, puede que en esta ocasión no caiga a tus chantajes – dijo inclinándose sobre la mesa de el comedor que estaba enfrente mío mientras alzaba las cejas

- ja, si como no, primero que nada no te estoy chantajeando, solo te lo pido como un favor a tu hermana menor, pero sobretodo preferida

- Alice, eres la única hermana que tengo

- Por eso - el solo se limito a rodear los ojos

- Y segundo por que sabes que yo nunca me equivoco, anda acepta que no es para mi sino para Esme, dije poniendo las manos en la cintura

- Esta bien, por lo menos ya tienes la canción elegida

- Obvio ¿ con quien crees que estas hablando con Emmett o que ?-dije con una orgullosa sonrisa, estaba claro que no le va a decir que apenas la había escuchado, si no pensaría que solo me deje llevar y que terminaría por no hacer nada ya que no me decidiría

- Claro que no, Emmett no se pondría así las manos en la cintura- dicho esto empezamos a morirnos de la risa

Fin Flash Back

Al recordad de nuevo la imagen de Emmett el amigo de mi hermano con las manos en la cintura de forma amanerada, no pude evitar reír mientras entraba al estudio de grabación que tenia mamá en casa, ella de joven fue una reconocida cantante y ahora era productora

- ¿ De que te ríes duende?- pregunto mientras revolvía mas mi cabello

- De Emmett –

- ¿ La imagen?- así llamábamos cuando lo recordábamos

- Sip

- ¿ Nunca lo olvidaras verdad ?

- ¿ Acaso tu lo harás ?

- nop

-igual yo - dije con una sonrisa burlona, luchamos por no reír sin ningún éxito

ya todos estaban acomodados en el gran jardín de la casa, me acerque al escenario de la mano de Edward que la apretaba ligeramente para decir que me apoyaba y yo le respondí igual, ya que lo conocía y probablemente estaría mas nervioso que yo, vi como Edward le levantaba el pulgar a Emmett y el asentía

- ¿ que tramas?- pregunte en susurro para que nadie lograra escucharnos

- ¿ no lo haz vito aun ? – pregunto en respuesta

- no estoy con los nervios suficientes como para ponerme a ver el futuro "hermanito"

- entonces ya te enteraras "hermanita" - en cuanto termino de decir tomo el micrófono

- este... su atención, tenemos un regalo especial para Esme – dijo tratando de que no se notara tanto sus nervios. solo yo, nuestros amigos y Esme que eran los que estaban mas cerca pudieron notarlo

- no es de nosotros la canción pero eso no significa que no lo sintamos –dije después de tomar el otro micrófono, en eso empezó a sonar la pista, habíamos decidido que lo haríamos así después de que le dije que necesitaría las manos desocupadas, vimos la gran sonrisa de mamá y empezamos

(Edward)

Vivo por ella sin saber si la encontré o me ha encontrado  
ya no recuerdo como fue, pero al final me ha conquistado  
vivo por ella que me da toda mi fuerza de verdad  
vivo por ella y no me pesa.

Edward me sonrió dándome mas confianza y le sonreí de vuelta

(yo)

Vivo por ella yo también, no te me pongas tan celoso  
ella entre todas es la más dulce y caliente como un beso  
ella a mi lado siempre está  
para apagar mi soledad  
más que por mi por ella yo vivo también

(Edward)

Es la musa que te invita

(yo)

a tocarla suave fita

(Edward)  
en mi piano a veces triste la muerte no existe si ella esta aquí.

volteamos al mismo a ver a Esme que tenia los ojos llorosos, eso me dio mas fuerzas para seguir

(yo)

Vivo por ella que me da  
todo el afecto que le sale  
a veces pega de verdad

(ambos)

pero es un puño que no duele

(Edward)

Vivo por ella que me da fuerza, valor y realidad para sentirme un poco vivo...

(yo)

Cómo duele cuando falta...

(Edward)

Vivo por ella en un hotel...

(yo)

Cómo brilla fuerte y alta...

(Edward)

Vivo por ella en propia piel...

(ambos)

y ella canta en mi garganta  
mis penas mas negras espanto.

No podía ver nada mas que a Edward y a Esme, y estoy segura que para el era igual

(Edward)  
Vivo pro ella y nadie más  
puede vivir dentro de mi  
ella me de la vida, la vivo..

(ambos)

si está junto a mi  
si está junto a ti

Esme tenia la boca tapada con una mano mientras lloraba, no eran lagrimas de dolor como las que le veíamos a veces en las noches cada vez que recordaba a papá, no estas no eran de dolor sino dicha y felicidad

(Edward)

Desde un palco o contra un muro...

(yo)

Vivo por ella al limite...

(Edward)

En el trance mas oscuro...

(yo)

Vivo por ella integra...

(ambos)

Cada día una conquista  
la protagonista  
es ella también...

Estiramos nuestras manos dándole a entender que viniera, la recibimos con un fuerte abrazo entre los dos y continuamos sin soltarla en ningún momento de la canción

(Edward)

Vivo por ella por que va  
dándome siempre la salida  
porque la música es así  
fiel y sincera de por vida

No aguante mas y note como salían las lagrimas de mis ojos, ya sin ningún impedimento

(yo)

Vivo por ella que me da  
noches de amor y libertad  
si hubiese otra vida, la vivo  
por ella también

(Edward)

ella se llama música

(yo)

yo vivo también

(Edward)

vivo por ella créeme

(yo)

por ella también

(ambos)

Yo vivo per lei

(Edward)

Yo vivo,

(yo)

per lei

- Feliz cumpleaños mamá – dijimos al mismo tiempo,me sorprendi al igual que Edward ya que de pequeños habiamos prometido no llamarla así de nuevo, ahora me parece la mas grande tonteria que pudimos haber hecho; ella nos miro incrédula, mientras le brotaban mas lagrimas de sus ojos

- ¿ Como me llamaron ?- aun no lo podía creer

- Mamá – dije llorando mas fuerte mire a Edward que me acaricio el hombro y yo asentí con la cabeza

- Lo sentimos mucho, se que te podrá parecer tonto, como anosotros en este momento. pero teníamos miedo a que si te llamábamos así te podríamos perder al igual que papá, no soportaríamos perderte eres todo lo que tenemos, bueno aparte de nuestros amigos, pero aun así eres y serás nuestra mamá a la que siempre adoraremos – dijo rodándole una lagrima por la mejilla

- Los amo mis niños, mis dulces y pequeños ángeles, no tengan miedo, siempre estaré aquí con y para ustedes. los amo tanto- nos abrazo dulcemente primero por separado y luego a los dos juntos

- Bueno basta de lagrimas- dijo limpiándonos las mejillas con sus pulgares y luego a ella, despues nos acercamos con nuestros amigos

- Estuviste increíble amor- dijo mi Jasper y me dio un dulce beso en los labios que empezaba a intensificarse si no fuera por que escuchamos un carraspeo por parte de Edward

- ¿ Que ?, ¿ no tienes suficiente con celar a Bella, ahora también tienes que celarme a mi hermanito ? – dije con tono de burla

- Nunca voy a tener suficiente como para no celarte hermanita, te estoy vigilando eh – dijo poniendo su brazo sobre mis hombros

- ¡¡¡ Uh !!! que miedo eh - dije poniéndome de puntitas para darle un beso en la mejilla y el después me diera uno en la cabeza

- ¡¡¡ Oh, por Dios !!!, lo que nunca creí ver, Alice Cullen con el rimel completamente escurrido – voltee a ver a donde provenia esa extraña y falsa voz y empecé a reír como loca, era Emmett pegándole al suelo con un pie, las manos en la cintura y un falso asombro

- con que eso era eh – dije a mi hermano cuando por fin pude respirar

- claro que esperabas – dijo sonriendo

- no lo se, pero lo que esta claro es que mi imaginación no le hacia justicia- dije riéndome y todos me siguieron mientras mi hermano y Emmett me abrazaban

* * *

**este es mi primer one-shot**

**( ya lo edite un poco, espero que haya quedado mejor XD )  
**

**la cancion es muy conosida: "vivo per lei" de Andrea Bocelli**

**esta es una idea que tenia en la cabeza hace ya un largo rato, solo que no con los personajes de Twilight sino conmigo misma y mi hermano, ya que no se a podiado dar, quise plasmarlo con ellos**

**(tengo que aclarar que en si no es mi historia familia ya que gracias a dios aun tengo papá)**


End file.
